This invention relates to apparatus for batching an iron or steel melt or the like from a pressure tapping furnace in general and more particularly to an improved control system for accurately controlling such batching.
Apparatus for the control of batching from a pressure tapping furnace is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,587. The device disclosed therein is an automatic control device operating with a pressure tapping furnace having an associated batching ladle. Its operation depends on weighing the batching ladle to determine when to terminate batching. The disclosed apparatus is arranged to deliver an output signal, from the measured weight, which gives an indication of melt flow. The signal representing melt flow along with a signal representing a desired value is supplied to a comparator with the output signal of the comparator terminating tapping when the two are equal. Although this type of apparatus operates quite well, there are applications where it is desirable to avoid weighing of an intermediate level in a ladle. For example, such an arrangement takes up a fairly large amount of space and can complicate the process in many instances. In view of this, the need for an improved method of controlling batching so that tapping is terminated at just the right point becomes evident.